Electrically conductive sealants are widely used in the aerospace industry to seal gaps between two panels where electrical conductivity is required. However, maintaining electrical conductivity after exposure to high temperature, such as 500° F. for 24 hours, remains an unmet need. Fluoropolymers, such as perfluoroethers, have been developed that exhibit high temperature stability. Perfluoroethers are useful for high temperature applications and the terminal groups may be adapted for various curing chemistries. However, to meet the demanding performance requirements of the aerospace industry, especially in applications in which high electrical conductivity is required, perfluoroether compositions must be carefully tailored.